I will never forget you
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: It's a nice day and Ashura goes to visit Amy in a very peculiar place...SEGA Copyright 2012 All rights reserved


Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved. I only own the story, not the characters

About the fic: This is the english of my fic "Nunca te olvidaré", requested by **dako **(request it was about Amy being sick so badly or she being death).I hope everyone like it, it's an Ashura x Amy fanfic. I really have many ones but in spanish because the readers I know speak more spanish (and they are really friendly!) than english. Enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><em>It was saturday, and as expected, it was a peaceful day. Ashura seems this as a opportunity and he decides to go to visit someone beloved, as well say, beloved to him: Amy Rose.<em>

_Amy (like Ashura call her) is a very pretty girl, if you look the photos from the album of Ashura you will see that Amy is a happy, sweet and kind girl, pink skin with short hair, emerald eyes, red dress with red boots (the color of her ribbon) and with a terrific but cool hammer. Judging by the way they look in the photos they are something like boyfriend and girlfriend_

_Or they were..._

-Comes Ashura to the place-

Ashura: Hello Amy, how are you doing today? It's a beautiful day, don't you think?

(sighs) you're alone, again (say it with a sadness in his voice). Look, I brought some flowers. These are roses, like the ones you like (puts them aside).

You know, this week was so precipitated: Eggman was doing bad things again in the town like 100 times and everyone was there helping Sonic, Cream and Tails help Cosmo to move here on the city, Rouge becomes the most famous model of all Mobius, Mighty and Ray are now the best agents that existed ever. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that Tikal and Chaos get married; funny, right?

It was a really busy week. What do you think, Amy?

There is a long silence, where only the wind is the only thing that is listenable in this moment

Ashura: (Sighs very deeply). It had passed 5 years, five long years...

You don't know how much I wish to be together like we used to be. Everyone stops coming because they say that the best thing they can do it was going forward, and they told me the same to me. And everyone go forward, as I do, but I did it without leaving you, I will never forget those moments that I had with you: the school, the sea, the dates, the hugs, everything about you. Your smile, your sweet voice, your hair, your eyes... I love everything about you.

Then why we can't just be together? (he can't avoid it, he let some tears spring out from his eyes)

_Ashura didn't seems to care about who watch him in that state, he really doesn't seems to care about anything. He feels alone and sad, without something he could do to turn things like they were long time ago, because the things just passed and turn this way and there was nothing and nobody that returns Amy to them, and especially to him..._

_When he stops crying he notice that the air was kind of cold and the sky was already dark, so he decides to watch his clock that he have on his arm and it was 8:15 pm, choosing to stand up and to stop lamenting, at least for one moment._

Ashura: Sorry Amy, I didn't want to make worry _sniff, sniff_

Okay, I will stop crying. But you just know how these make me feel, and it's seems that is already night, so I need to go now. I would like to stay a little longer, but it's time for me to return. And I will see if I can come tomorrow,

Yes, yes, I will stop crying to much because that doesn't help me in anything. But you will let me cry if I tense, ok?

Well Amy (drying up until the last tear and tries to smile) I will see you sooner, I wish you a good night. Never forget that I will never forget you.

Goodbye, my lovely and graceful angel (take one of the roses and kiss it, to later leave it)

_And saying this, Ashura goes out from the graveyard and goes walking to his house, remembering again, those amazing and bitter moments that he pass together with Amy, who to others she was a little impulsive and so optimistic, to him she was, the best present that he get in ALL HIS LIFE, a blessing that we would not believed possible if it wasn't by the fact that those unforgettable moments were real, and by the fact that she is not here anymore._

The End

* * *

><p>Well I hope everyone like it (even if is a sad story) and thanks for reading the fic.<p>

If you want to leave a review go ahead, I would appreciate it even if is an insulting one XD

Don't feel offended because of what happen to Amy or because this is not your favorite shipping or because you hate the other character, etc. It just an fanfic after all, but is a fic that I as a fan did with such joy :)


End file.
